


Hunger

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: The afterwards of one of those wonderful nights





	Hunger

"Tell me something that I do not know." Jem's breath ghosted over Will's collarbones as he spoke.  
"You taste like strawberries and cigarettes." Wills blood run hot through his head as Jem looked up at him, and beamed. His hair, losing its natural black pigmentation steadily to silver, was messy, and fell into his eyes. Even the mere sight of him transcended Will into a visceral mess. Jem kissed Will's chest, his fingertips lightly curving over the arc of Will's shoulder, where Will held him against his own body. The memory of the hum of a folk song that one of the maids from the south used to hum as she dusted played in Jem's head.  
For Jem, there with Will, it was a security that put him to peace of all the strangeness of the new country and home, new bed with it's hanging that was immense enough to provide several wedding gowns, and new people that were all his Father was. Will's body put a rest to the grief, and the demons that plauged him.  
"And because of you I crave it constantly. I cannot shake this hunger for strawberries and cigarettes." Will looked down through his eyelashes at Jem. He looked so beautiful, and innocent, completely trusting of him. "I am certain in the future I will be a fool for for strawberries and cigarettes...they will always taste like you, and bring you to me."  
Jem murmured something in Chinese Mandarin, his eyes glazed with a misty softness; in his genuinity, Will realized what a mess he had made of the boy at his chest. Will moved a little, to allow for Jem to shift up the bed, so their faces were even. Jem's eyes, which were bleeding away their dark colour as much as his hair, leaving his eyes bi-coloured, searched Will's face. Will's eyes slid closed as Jem pressed his lips to his forehead.  
"May we do it again?" Jem whispered.  
. . . . . . .   
They always took it slowly; Will often joked to Jem, "So I can make it to you all night long...". Will had always known about sex; where he grew up, the people with, there was no political correctness, no bible Christianity, no priests enforcing rules made by them and the church to dictate your life, and when it came to sex, and sexuality, homosexuality or heterosexuality, there was no line. That life was built "on the grounds of common decency, respect some courtesy, not putting your nose into other peoples business, loving your children, and looking after your spouse". You could love and have realtions with anybody and everybody, no matter what the sexual gender. Those things did not matter; nobody was going to even think about judging, as it was most likely that they could not say anything about it without inflicting themselves.  
Jem had no idea of anything; of actual sex, of homosexuality, sexuality, his own body. In China the need for respect, morality, and supposed evil knowledge of knowing your own body was ultimate. Will secretly had a very good example of how vast the two of them were in their knowledge; a girl for example, and she suddenly had blood running down her legs. Will would know she was experiencing her hormonal menstrual cycle, and Jem would think she was dying. But, apparently, it was uncouth and foul to know such things like that. Will hated priests.  
Even when it was barely beginning, the littlest of things - Will commenting to Jem about the shape of his body in the form of a meteorlogical metaphor, the bumping of knees underneath the table, Will sitting on the edge of Jem's bed by his hip as he laid down, talking at night - made Jem drown. It had been incredible for Will to witness; the breath leaving Jem's lungs in surprise, the colour flooding his skin, in and out like a tidal wave, when he sucked in a a breath and suddenly melted, or rarely, smiled impossibly wide. Unbelieveably, it had barely been a month. But both of them knew that they could never let the other one go. Not after this.  
Will could have sex with Jem constantly, fall asleep beside him, always be with him - he would never tire of it. He loved everything to do with all of this.  
"Will?"  
"Hm?"  
"What is the -"  
"2:56 in the morning, Jem." Will replied. Jem traced his thumb over Will's collarbone.   
"We are in trouble for tomorrow." Will chuckled at Jem.  
"Wonderful. It is always healthy for Charlotte to occasionally get pissed off with us."


End file.
